Frozen Over
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Another SequelShipping story! This one takes place in frozen Unova and takes on the scenario of Hugh and Rosa showing up too late to stop Team Plasma from freezing the region. Each chapter is written in the point of view of a different character and will contain SequelShipping and DualRivalShipping soon! :3
1. Prologue

_**HAHAHAHAHA I AM BACK.**_

_**I told you I would be back soon to write more Sequel things!**_

_**This is a completely new story so don't connect back to Babysitting Blues otherwise you will forever going to be trying to figure things out.**_

_**I will also, again, be answering guest reviews in each new chapter so don't be shy!**_

_**Alrighty then, let's get this story on with! (Keep in mind that this is a prologue)**_

* * *

_' "Hahahaha, you're so slow! Come on, hurry up!"  
"Okay, okay!"  
"Look, look! The view is amazing, don't you think?"  
"Yeah...Wait, what's with that grin?!"  
"Oh my Arceus! Look behind you!"  
"...Really?"  
"Just turn around!"  
"Okay, what is i-"  
"Happy Birthday! Here, take it; I got it for you!"  
"You didn't have to, really."  
"You say that but you've always been there for me and it's time I returned your favour!"  
"Thanks."  
"Promise me something! I want you to promise that, no matter what, we'll be together- even if hell freezes over!"  
"...Sure." '_

That was a long time ago, a time where we didn't have to worry about anything. But the once innocent girl I knew was now long-gone ever since she- no, _we_ went on our journey.

The present we now live in- the future back then- is cold and slowly sinking into the deep abyss of insanity.  
Almost like hell had frozen over.

I clearly remember that day like it was yesterday.  
We were too late.  
Our home, our region was frozen over because of us; because we arrived too late. Our world, not literally the whole world, is like something out of a depressing and tragic novel.  
I'm sorry, what I said before isn't right,  
Hell _had_ frozen over.

But getting back to the scene before me, I couldn't move.  
I don't know why, I can't be stuck here; I have to help her!  
But my feet can't- _won't_ move no matter how much I want to.  
I can't move anything.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this but you know what to do!" She called out, turning her head around and giving me a sorrowful glance."There is a high possibility that I will die in there but...I want you to promise..."  
Yanking her arm out of the grasp of the grunt who was trying to hold her back, she let the bag slide down to her hand before she threw it down at my feet.  
"...To take good care of them!"

I managed to shift my eyes down to her bag that was now at my feet and I instantly knew what she meant.  
But I couldn't move.  
I couldn't form words.  
I couldn't do anything.  
It was like I frozen to the spot.

"I was lucky to have know you..." She started again as I desperately tried to form the words that welled up in my throat.  
My lips started to quiver.  
I can't move.  
But I have to, I have no choice...!  
I feel like I'm paralysed, but how?  
I can't let her do this; not after what we've been through! Why won't my feet listen?! Why can't the words make it out?! I can't take this! She gone too far this time!

"But you have to carry on now- and not just for me, either!" She called out, her voice wavering as she continued to speak. The grunt rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Quit with the cheesy crap and hurry your damn ass up!" He shouted before pushing the girl onto the large boat.

I was paralysed, I can't move.  
I could only watch as the ship began to rise into the air and speed off so quickly it was almost impossible to see where it had gone.  
I had lost her, maybe forever.  
But this can't be the end.  
My heart started to sink into my stomach and small tingles of electricity shot up through my legs as I was left alone on the ice.  
I will find her.  
And as I regained control of my body, I clenched my fists as tightly as I could and squeezed my eyelids shut.  
That was when one word finally managed to slip out of my mouth.

"Rosa..." The word came out coarse and broken, like the ice beneath my feet. My throat burned and fog clouded my vision of this cold, broken and frozen world as I exhaled.  
We defied Team Plasma, the ones who control Unova.  
We remained trainers, despite the laws.  
We remained sane, even as our home and loved ones were forever frozen in ice along with the other cities and towns.  
We managed to live on with our pokémon, even if the entire region was hunting us down.  
We promised we would stay to together, to not let either of us out of sight.  
But that's all gone now, even if she manages to get out.  
And as I let her team out of the six pokéballs, one thought crossed through all of our minds.

We have to carry on...

We _will_ destroy Team Plasma.

* * *

_**An that is that done! :D**_

_**The next chapter has already been written but I will post that in a few days to give you guys time to read and such~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I am back again with the next chapter!_**

**_So far there's nothing to answer so...it is time for chapter 2~_**

* * *

**_A few weeks earlier..._**  
Let me get something straight with you, Unova is completely frozen. Every blade of grass, dirt, bricks and trees were covered in ice; like a giant snow globe minus the peaceful air to it. So don't even think for a second that we could see any green grass beneath that harsh layer of ice. But if I could find something to change that, then I would gladly die for it to do so...Who knows? Maybe Rosa might smile genuinely if that happened.  
I have no idea why we even considered _thinking_ of travelling all the way back to Route 9, the route next to Opelucid City, even if it did have the only market that would still provide us with food and supplies despite knowing who we were. It's too risky with the newly-plasma-renovated capital mere minutes away that had an abundance of policemen and plasma grunts- or 'The-Stupid-Ninja-Pirates' as Rosa would keep calling them.  
I still can't quite wrap my head around how those idiots managed to clear the ice to make a path, even if they stated that it was "Impossible to break or melt", but to be honest if it wasn't effecting Rosa or myself then I didn't care how or why they did it.

"Hugh! Are you even listening?!" The sound of an all too familiar voice made me jump and turn in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." I apologised, scratching the back of my head nervously. Rosa rolled her eyes playfully and punched my arm lightly. "If ya keep spacing out then you might turn into a Bianca!" She joked around, laughing quietly at her own joke. I shook my head in response and sighed.  
"I swear, if that ever happens, then you have my permission to kill me." I stated, peering around the corner to see if anyone was there. Who am I kidding, there's _always_ people on Route 9 even if they're mostly bikie gangs and rednecks who used to battle anyone that passed them. However now they just simply rode their motorcycles up and down the route and, occasionally, go around in circles like complete madmen. Though Rosa and I haven't been in many towns to hear gossip, word has it that the two gangs lurking on this very route are afraid of Team Plasma - even if they won't admit it.  
Taking a deep breath, I turned back around and looked at Rosa somewhat happily.

"I think we can go." "No shiz, Sherlock." Rosa replied sarcastically before walking near the path of one of bikies without a second thought. As the roaring of the motorbike's engine became louder and louder, I watched cautiously as Rosa stood unmoving as the bikie came closer and closer to her.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed in a loud whisper, catching the girl's attention almost immediately. Rosa shifted her gaze and laughed in her usual manner; happily but quietly. "Don't worry, they're as blind as Zubats!" She called back, the smile that she continued to have plastered onto her face not faltering in the slightest.  
I don't know how she did it; how she kept being so happy even if we were going through the worst moments of our lives. She's always happy and always had a smile on her face whenever it was deemed necessary. And it's because of that very reason I see her as the strongest person I know.  
A rising feeling of dread took over my body as the rather large and tattooed man zoomed down the street at an extremely dangerous speed. Rosa, however, simply remained still and waited until he passed by her. I guess she was right then.

"See?" "Yeah, I see." "Hehehe, I'm so smart~" She cheered, walking towards the entrance of the run-down shopping centre and turning to face me with that same smile still present.  
"Come on! Maybe they still have potions and food!" She exclaimed, raising her fist into the air in a determined manner. "It's been _ages_ since I've had a proper meal!"

* * *

What was Shopping Mall Nine like? First thing is, we call it Mall Nine because we can. It has a really cheesy catchphrase, but I can't seem to remember it... But anyway, I guess you could say that it was like any other department store in the world, except the fact that it was the largest one in Unova. Apparently there's another department store that's bigger than this one...I think it was called the "Goldenrod Department Store" which is in another region. Anyway, back to Mall Nine, when Team Plasma took over they shut it down in fear that trainers would still visit the place and buy items that breach the laws.  
Yeah, they made it illegal to possess pokéballs or even potions. In fact, the only people allowed to use pokémon by law is grunts and Ghetsis. But Rosa and I didn't care, we still kept our pokémon anyway. I guess that pissed them off a lot, you should see the lengths they go to in an attempt to try and catch us- it's actually amusing.

"This place is like a war zone..." Rosa started, looking around the once-shining mall. Mall Nine used to be stunning and, even if the things were way too expensive, you felt rich just by stepping into the place. But now, it feels like a bomb had gone off in here- it makes you feel miserable. The floors and walls were covered in layers of ice and grime, two of the three staircases were destroyed and the café that used to exist upstairs was abandoned. However, the television was still sitting proudly on the far back wall. People huddled in corners around fires being kept alive by wood from the old tables, counters and chairs- they didn't even give us a single glance as we entered.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here." I said quickly, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket and staring at the ground. Though I couldn't see it, I felt Rosa staring at me and nodding.

"Come on~" She mused, sliding her arm between the gap of my jacket and arm and giggling. "Don't be so dull."  
"Sure." I said, moving my feet in an attempt to keep up with my closest and only friend. We walked past the families and people, spotting a stray pokémon or two along the way, and approached an old, wooden door. Raising her free hand, Rosa knocked on the door quickly.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called from inside. Rosa giggled at the voice and sighed, not caring as the steam blurred her vision. "Hello~" "Do you know the password?" The girl asked from inside, her voice gaining a tone as she asked the question. I swear she was so forgetful sometimes. Rosa glanced at me quickly before placing her hand on the frozen doorknob.

"Is it...wait- there is no password!" The brunette exclaimed, twisting the metal from side to side, stopping as a small click resonated in the quiet mall- signalling it was open. Opening the door slowly, a high-pitched shriek pierced through the air.

"Kyaaa! Don't come any closer!" The girl screamed, her hands stretched out before her in an attempt to block her face. Rosa rolled her eyes at the girl whilst I just stood there, glaring at the airhead.

"Calm down, Bianca. It's me and Hugh." I heard Rosa say calmly, making the blonde girl before us open her eyes and smile widely at us.

"Oh my Arceus, you scared me so badly!" Bianca squealed, letting her hands fall to her sides as she adjusted her glasses. "Come in, come in! Hurry!"  
"Should I close the doo-"  
"Yes, yes! Hurry!" The blonde interrupted. Rosa closed the door behind her and smiled reassuringly at me before placing her bag on the ground and sitting down. I watched as Bianca sat down and let out her Simisear who lit various candles all around the room.

"It's been too long, Rosa!" The blonde chirped happily. "I haven't had anyone to gossip to for a while now, but I guess that makes sense..."

"I missed you too!" Rosa exclaimed as she looked around the room- at the candles.  
"I mean, Hugh's great and all but I need someone to have girl talk with! But we are only here to get some supplies so..."  
"Oh, I understand! Getting ready to kick plasma butt are we?"  
"You know us all too well~"  
I tuned out the rest of the conversation, it was something I did every time the two girl's saw each other.  
Where do I start about Bianca? Ever since Unova was frozen over she fled Nuvema Town and decided to hide here because of what they did to Professor Juniper. She's kind of like Rosa and I; she couldn't let her pokémon go and now she's peeved Team Plasma off too. She is a good trainer and all but Rosa thinks she's smart, I think she's a total klutz. However, I do have to give her credit for staying where she is, I mean she won't have to put up with being forever on the run like Rosa and I an-  
"Hugh! Come 'ere for a second!" Rosa yelled, snapping me out of my daydream. As I approached the door whee the two girl's were standing, light from the television flooded the mall and a deep voice boomed.

_"Attention. People of Unova."_ The voice started, letting itself bounce off of the walls of the room. Bianca opened the door a little bit so we could all see the screen. We knew what was coming but we were also curious to see if someone else was like us.

_"There are rogue trainers wandering around the region, as you all know. I- I mean, Team Plasma can now say that there are not four trainers but five. Who are these five? Trainers 286593, 323424, 873627, 879323 and 289034. These so called 'rebels' go by the respective names of..."_  
Rosa frowned, whether out of curiosity or anger I have no clue but she seemed lost in thought. Bianca's face mimicked Rosa's as a picture flashed up onto the screen with a first name and the trainer number beneath it. I hate him so much for this, he reminded everyone about us everyday; passing us off as some sort of criminals.

_"Bianca, N, Hugh, Rosa-"_ As the last picture flashed onto the screen, I felt Rosa tense up beside me. Bianca gasped at the picture on the screen and pointed at it wordlessly.

_"...and Cheren. Yes, the number of threats are increasing therefore punishments and rewards shall rise too. Anyone who finds and hands in these five trainers, dead of alive, will receive riches beyond their wildest imaginations... Likewise, anyone who is caught helping, talking to or sheltering these vermin will be executed alongside them. We cannot tolerate rogues like these to freely roam around our region. And, it is for this reason that, because of these five, more restrictions will be enforced in one hour: No person is allowed out of their city or town ever, travelling to the routes beside your home place will be allowed from between eleven am through to eleven pm unless they are farm workers on the ranch. And, more importantly, more police and grunt patrols will be issued and new security walls will be placed around every location in the Unova region.  
Oh, and one more thing... Any ship or air vessel caught in the skies or on the sea will be eliminated immediately."_  
I watched as Bianca closed the door quietly and stared at the ground. We all knew why she was so shocked and to tell the truth, Rosa and I were shocked too. You see, Cheren supposedly died along with many others when Castelia City was frozen- we were lucky to have escaped though. But seeing his face up there meant that he was alive and on the run... But it also meant he had been seen by someone which usually meant that he would be gone in a few days.

"I can't believe it..." Rosa started monotonously, turning to face me slowly. The two of us casted our eyes over to Bianca as she slid down to the ground with the door acting as a back of chair. I shifted my gaze back to Rosa, who's smile had now vanished from her face. She was the strongest person I knew, even if she bottled up her emotions and hid them from the rest of the world.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's alive though." I said, finally taking my hands out of my jacket and crossing them over my chest. The brunette looked up at me and nodded quickly before turning away and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Mmhmm." She hummed, moving her stare back over to me for a split second. Chuckling to myself, I walked over to Rosa and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." I reassured, feeling a small smile spread across my face. Rosa nodded quickly before turning to face me and tackling me in a hug.  
"That smile doesn't suit you."


End file.
